Automobile mechanics utilize many different tools while practicing their trade. When working besides, or on the underside of, an automobile, multiple tools may be required to perform various tasks. Convenient accessibility to such tools can expedite the completion of the task. Having all the tools in a single place facilitates a more efficient use of time.
Mechanics may choose to wear a tool belt, which keeps compact tools at their waist. However, bulky tools, such as an impact gun or three pound mallet, are too large and heavy to be worn on a tool belt. Moreover, many impact guns used by mechanics are powered by compressed air, which requires an air hose to be connected to the impact gun from an air compressor. As such, it would be difficult to move around a garage while carrying an impact gun connected to a compressed air source.
Lack of accessible storage for such bulky tools can also lead to risk of injury. If a compressed air impact gun is left lying on the floor or balanced on the leg of the lift whilst work is being performed on an automobile, there is a chance that a person may trip over the impact gun and/or the air hose. There is further a chance that a balanced impact gun will be shaken or jogged and fall off the leg of the lift, possibly causing bodily harm.
Therefore, there is a need, unfulfilled in the prior art, to provide an accessible and convenient way to store commonly used tools in an automobile mechanic's garage, and/or within very close proximity to the part of the vehicle that is being worked on.